Queen of Hearts
by Petunia132
Summary: She came, and she changed everything. She changed hearts, she changed Tulsa, she changed the Socs, the Greasers. She even changed me. She trully is the queen of hearts. .:I have my own character. no flames, this has nothing to do with a card game:.
1. Prologue: Here I am

**Queen of Hearts - An Outsiders Fic**

**A/n: Hello! If you came to read this because you've read my other story, Saved (another Outsiders fic), Thank You to all my loyal readers! If you stumbled across this story because it's newly added, Welcome to my second story! I hope you guys love this story, and to all my loyal readers, I hope you enjoy this one as much as my other one, if you read it at all. Saved is a story that gives you something interesting to read, where as this story will have a plot and cliffies (that I am very good at). So I hope you like. To all my loyal reader, I'm sorry I haven't been updating Saved as much. I've been having some issues here and there. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

I watched as my hometown shrank away form view. 'This is it,' I thought to myself, 'We're finally moving...' I was sad to move away from all my friends. I had known them all for at least over 10 years each. I was 15 that day, being as it ws my birthday.

I knew I would miss the friendly town of Petal, Mississippi. I grew up around all these wonderful people who loved me- not just my family, but the whole town showed me love and care, and I was thankful for that.

I stared out the window, wondering what it would be like. Mom said that we were moving to Tulsa in Oklahoma, but I honestly didn't want to go. I wanted to stay in my medium-sized house with my parents and my dog, Wolfgang, and love the quiet little town. Mom said to keep an open mind though, so I won't hate too much.

After many hours of uncomfortable sleeping, and weird dreams due to the radio being on, Mom woke me up excitedly.

"Look, Sweetie! We made it to the Oklahoma state line. This is so wonderful!" She said loudly, and I groaned.

"I hate this." I said, and turned over in the back seat. Hours later the truck stopped, and I fell off the seat.

"Dad, go easy on the brakes! I nearly busted my derriere back here!" I whined. He laughed and got out the truck.

"Sorry baby, but come on, we need to start unpacking!" Oh, that's why we stopped. I tied my dark chcolate-brown hair into a high ponytail, and got out the truck. It was about 10 in the morning when we got there, and we unpacked all day, even until sundown. Luckily the neighbors just a few houses down came over to help, three boys who were supposedly brothers.

"Thank you so much for all your help!" I said as me and the youngest (who is apparently named Ponyboy) heaved a heavy box into the kitchen. He gave me a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's no problem. What're neighbors for anyway?" He said. We put the box down and he gave another awkward smile. I smiled back, and held out my hand to shake his. He laughed.

"Guys and girls don't shake," he laughed some more "They bump the back of their hands, like this." He grabbed my hand and made my palm face me, and he took his hand and slighly touched mine.

"See, it's kind of a Tulsa thing. Guys and girls who were friends didn't really know how to do a handshake without making the girl seem too boy-ish. So we made something up." He explained, and I nodded.

"Very considerate of you guys to do something for us girls. Some of the guys back home, you know, were very self-centered. So I guess that's something to look forward to about Tulsa." He scoffed, and I gave him a look.

"Me and my brother made it up and started sharing it around town, now it's the tuffest thing around. Guys here aren't like me and him, some are real jerks, some only want- well you know... and then there are the ones who are real nice, like me, Sodapop, Johnny, and Darry. The socs though, are usually game for getting lucky." I was trying to unpack the box we had just moved, and I froze. Socs? What was he talking about?

"Oh wait, I'm sorry. You don't know about the whole social classes at war thing, do ya?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"You shouldn't get wrapped up in it, being as though you seem more like a middle class person, but between the socs, who are the rich kids and live on the west side, and the greasers, who live here on the east side, we have a big war going on. No one really remembers why or how, but we do..." He trailed off, and looked at the window.

"Something wronf Ponyboy? You seem distracted..." He shook his head 'no', and turned back to me.

"I was just looking out the window 'cause I was wondering if the sun was setting yet." He smiled and began to help me unpack.

"Gotta be home before dinner or something? Your parents would get upset if you didn't huh?" He froze, and I stopped what I was doing and looked upon him.

"My parents died eight months ago in a car accedent..." He said softly, I gasped and gave him a hug, and he stood stiff.

"Ohmygolly, Ponyboy. If I had known I would never have said that! I'm so sorry for your loss..." He shook his head and looked up at me.

"You couldn't have known, it's ok. But to answer your question, I like to watch sunsets because I think they're real nice. I like to slowly watch the colors of the sky change and see the clouds shine with metallic edges..." I listened to him, and he pulled me off of him.

"I must sound like a real sissy, huh?" He asked, and I shook my head at him, smiling.

"Try a poet. A very discriptive one, too. I would only guess you're very observant, and got some brains up there?" He chuckled and blush at my compliment.

"You're quiet observant too, noticing all that from just knowing me for a few hours." He looked at the window again and turned back to me.

"Wanna go watch the sunset? Looks like it'll turn red, and red suns are a sign of good luck for the next coming day." He stood up, and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up a bit too fast, and I almost fell. He caught me by putting his arms behind me and pulling me against him for balance. I blushed.

"Sure." I said awkwardly, and he kept his arms around my waist.

"Can I have my body back?" I asked him, and he let go as fast as he grabbed me.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. I laughed and held up the back of my hand, he got the hint and we bumped our hands as a sign that it was fine.

"You know, I think you'd like it here. The only thing I can see is that the socs-or greasers- would mess with you, being so innocent-looking and all." He said as we sat down on the porch to watch the sunset. Pony was right, the sun and sky had turned a lovely scarlet-red color. It was beautiful.

"I guess I might need that luck, being as though I'm starting school tomorrow..." I said and Ponyboy perked up a bit.

"What school are you going to? Like junior high or high school?" He said, and his green-grey eyes looked at me with excitement.

"High school, being as though I turned fifteen today and got bumped up a grade because I used to be the straight-A student all year around." He thought for a moment, and spoke again.

"What day is it today?" "October 16th." "I'll remember that." I looked at him quizzicly, and he smiled.

"I'll know when your birthday is from now on. Happy Birthday, Amethyst!" Yes, my name is Amethyst. Amethyst Rae Heart. I know people would look at me funny, because my name is the same one as a birthstone, but my mom named me Amethyst because it's meaning is 'everyone is the same'.

"Thanks!" I said smiling, and he smiled back too. He stood up and helped me up again, this time without falling, and he went over to talk to his brother (who is named Darry) and tapped him on the shoulder. They talked, Darry nodded, and Ponyboy came over to me again.

"Guess what? As a birthday surprise, we get to take you to the nightly double with some of our friends! We were all going anyway, so you can come too!" I shook my head, rejecting his offer.

"Sorry Ponyboy, I can't pay my way in, with us just buying this house and all." I said, and he leaned in closer.

"Who said anything about payin'?" I could tell he was smiling, and when I pulled away from him, he had on a happy mixed with devious smile-smirk. I went over and asked my mom, who was talking to Darry about me going.

"She can go, being as we don't have anything planned for her. She has to be home by eleven, with not a so much as a scratch on her. You seem like a very responsible man, so I trust that you will keep her safe." Darry nodded, then smiled down at me and held out his hand for a shake. I gave him the 'are you serious?' look and he raised an eyebrow. I held up the back of my hand and he smiled, tapping his against mines.

"You learn fast, don'tcha?" He said, and raised his eyebrow again. I nodded. He smirked at me.

"Ok, see if you can pick this up." He took his hand and did an odd sequence he was patting his chest and snapping and clapping. Pat, snap, clap, pat, pat, snap ,clap, snap, pat, snap, pat, pat, snap, shh. Seemed easy, I repeated the squence and he smiled.

"Ok, try this." He started dancing, but I reconized the style: tap. Flap, flap, flap, heel, flap flap, flap, heel. Easy. I repeated and he smiled again.

"You can't beat Darry, Amethyst. He's too good!" I heard Ponyboy say from the porch.

"Try me." I said more to Darry than Ponyboy. He started again. Hop, shuffle, step, flap, step, stomp. Triple time step, nice. Repeat, own, and wait.

"Do you dance?" He asked me. I nodded, and he started again. Step, shuffle, hop, toe, flap, flap, heel, heel. A Maxie Ford and a Cramp Roll, too easy. Repeated, and owned.

"Nice." Flap, heel, heel, brush, heel, toe, heel. Again, too easy. Repeated, owned.

"Welcome to the family!" He said, and slung an arm around my shoulder. Ponyboy whooped from the porch and came give me a big hug. Did I just pass an initiation test or something? Later we left for the Nightly Double.

We had fun at the movies, and getting to know the rest of 'the gang' was really fun. I was starting to actually look forward to being in Tulsa, being as though I had made seven new friends.

But I honestly didn't know what I was getting myself into the day I met them.


	2. First Day, First Jumping

**A/n: Thank you guys for the reviews, even though it wasnt many, I'm still grateful. I would be writing more if I had the time, but I've been all over the place lately. Now that I am back with my laptop in its proper place, I bring you the second chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

**Amethyst POV**

I woke up the next morning, and everything that happened last night came flooding back to me. The move, Ponyboy, the sunset, going to the Nightly Double with Pony's gang, and everything else in between.

I got up and started getting dressed for the day. It was my first day at school, so I decided on knee-length black leggings with a jean skirt and a plain light-purple shirt with a white flower embroidered on the shoulder and black converse.

"Amethyst! Breakfast is ready!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I shrugged it off though.

"Be down in a second!" I hollered back. I brushed my hair, grabbed my bag, did a quick check in the mirror and hurried down the stairs.

"BOO!" Ponyboy popped out from around the corner, and I REFLEXIVELY slapped him across the cheek.

"Ow!" He whined. Two-Bit (who was apparently standing nearby and watching) busted out laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest. Pony looked at me and pouted. I smiled and held up the back of my hand to him. He smiled and bumped my hand.

"Sorry Pony, auto-reflexes..." He smiled, and pulled me into the kitchen where Mom, Dad, Johnnycake, and Two-bit were waiting.

"We figured we would walk with you to school, being new and all. Wouldn't want you to get jumped on the first day, would we?" Two-Bit said sarcasticly as I sat down and began to eat my omlette.

"Guess not, but you didn't have to come. It was really nice of you guys to think of me. Thanks." I said as I continued to eat.

I finished up, cleaned my disheds, and we were out the door and on our way to school.

"I couldn't tell last night, but girl you sure are pretty!" I started to smile, but my happiness was cut short when Two-Bit finished his line.

"-Pretty short! How tall are you?" He asked as he compared himself to me with his hand.

"I don't know. 4' 10''? 5 foot even?" I said, and he laughed.

"You know, any other girl would have slapped me or cussed me out lower than a dog. You dig ok baby." He said, and he slung and arm around my shoulder, which I shrugged off.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ponyboy laugh at his friend being rejected, and I eventually found myself walking closer to him and further than Two-Bit.

"Hey Amethyst, you ok?" Johnny whispered to me. I had forgotten he was even there, and I jumped out my skin- almost.

"Two-Bit gives me the creeps..." I whispered back, and he smiled, amused at such a statement.

I practically clung to Pony's arm now, but he held his elbow up as though he were a high duke escorting his dutchess. He winked at me, and I could fell my cheeks flaring up.

"Lady Amethyst. would you give me the grand honor of escorting you home after school today?" He said in a strange, yet snobby accent.

"Why, of course Lord Ponyboy! It shall be splendid!" I said in the same accent. We all busted out laughing. I was too busy laughing to notice the dip in the sidewalk, and I tripped. All I saw was the world spinning and I shut my eyes to stop from getting dizzy.

I realized after I felt everything become still that I was being held. I opened my brown eyes and were met with laughing and dancing, yet concerned grey ones.

"You ok? You was lucky was to catch ya." Two-Bit laughed. I was struck silent by those grey-silver eyes. They were so... unique.

"You ok? You seem outta it." He said as he bounced me a bit. I snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Sorry, I'm ok." I said, as Two-Bit put me back down.

"What put you in such a daze anyway?" He asked, and I turned away to hide a blush.

"I was a little dizze, is all. You looked like you had four eyes and two heads. I was surprised too." Saying surprised could have meant two different things. I was surprised that I tripped, or I was surprised at how georgeous Two-Bits eyes were.

"Then why're you blushing?" Pony asked, and I heard the smirk eveident in his voice.

"It's embarrasing for a girl to trip in front boys!" I huffed. "Can someone show me around the school? I don't wanna get lost..." I said, and I handed Ponyboy my schedule. He looked at it and gave it back to me.

"We all have lunch together, you and I have science at first, and english at third, you and Two-Bit have study hall together at second, and you, me, Johnny and Two-Bit all have art last." He said smiling.

"Thank goodness." I breathed. "Two-Bit, do you and Pony meet up after first?"

"Yeah, he lets me copy his homework 'cause I have science third and all." I smiled and looked over at Johnny, who nodded.

"We better get to class, I don't wanna be late." Pony said, and then we parted after saying our farewells . A muscular arm shot pass my face and the fist slammed into the lockers to my right.

"Hey girlie, what's your name? Why're you hanging arounf with those scummy greasers?" He sneered. I looked up at him. He was a broad guy, and handsome-looking. But that smirk drove all his good looks down the drain.

"Uhm- I really need to get to class-" he cut me off as he grabbed my arms forcefully.

"You ain't goin no where, you little broad." I started struggling to pull free of his grasp, but he had a very strong grip on my arms.

"Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Johnnycake, SOMEBODY!" I was screaming as he slammed me against the lockers, and knocked the wind out of me.

"Hey Rick." I heard Ponboy growl from my right. He looked at Pony, who was pointing to my left. As he turned to look, a fist collided with his jaw.

"Amethyst, get behind me!" Johnny said as he pulled my away from the boy. Pony held him in place while Two-Bit was throwing punches at him. He fell limply to the floor, groaning.

"Run! Before he gets up!" Two-Bit said as he grabbed Johnny's arm and ran. Pony grabbed my hand and started running the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" I asked as we stopped outside a classroom to catch our breath.

"Congrats! You just had your.." He paused to breathe "First encounter with a soc." He panted out, and I looked at him.

"A soc? The snobs?" He nodded, and plopped down on the floor.

"Why do socs and greasers hate eachother? Why fight when it's not worth it?" I asked, getting worked up Ponyboy only shrugged.

"That's how it's always been, and that's the way ot always will be." His face changed from one of frantic and upset, to one of meloncholy and contemplation.

"What would happen if it wasn't like that?" I blurted out with out thinking.

"Then Johnnycake wouldn't have that scar." He said as he stood up and went into the class room and took a seat. I noticed there was and empty seat behind him, so I took it and sat in it.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and the walk home was pretty nice. But I couldn't help but let my mind wonder about what Tulsa would be like if there were no social classes at war. I sat down when I walked in my room, and attempted my homework, and did a horrible job at concentrating.

I went down for supper, ate, took a shower, and went to bed after my towel-dried my hair the best I could. Before I fell asleep, I thought to myself what it would take to get Tulsa to change. Someone new. I decided right there, that there was a reason I moved here.

I was going to repair this town, even if it killed me.

**A/n: SO... what did you think? I hope it wasn't too long. It's a lot longer than what I usually write. Please review! It means im doing good!**


	3. Bringin' On The Heat

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: Thanks to all of you guys for the reviews, the faves, the alerts. It means so much that you like my story. I won't hold you up with this because I know you guys are all waiting for this chapter. So enjoy!**

I ran out of the house with a piece of toast still in my mouth. I had woken up late because my crackhead alarm decided to break last night. How I hated that thing right now.

"Bye Mom! I'll see you when I get back!" I said as I ran down the sidewalk.

"Don't talk while your running and you have food in your mouth! You'll choke!" She hollered after me. I ran down to Ponyboy's house and knocked on the door. I waited a few moments, then started back off down the street again, figuring they weren't home.

"Man, I'm screwed! I'll miss the first ten minutes of class!" I mumbled under my breath to myself. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, even if I broke one trying to get to school on time.

Just then, as I was running, I saw Sodapop being surrounded by a bunch of richer looking guys. They were all big too. I stopped dead in my tracks, and stared for a moment.

"SODA!" I shouted, and he looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Well lookie here, boys. It's the new broad in town. The one I told you about yesterday." Rick turned around and snarled at me. I froze on the spot.

"AMETHYST! YOU GOTTA RUN!" Soda said as he decked one of the socs across the face and charged for me.

"Soda, I-" I started but he grabbed my hand and started dragging me behind me.

"C'mon! We don't have time to mess around!" He yelled as he pulled me along, both of us running as fast as we could.

"Sodapop! Take a left!" I told him, and he jerked us to the left, wrenching my arm in pain.

"Why did you call out to me, Amethyst? I could've taken them, and you can just about guess that Rick want revenge for what happened the other day." He said as we kept running, he looked back for a quick second. He locked eyes with mine, looked over my shoulder, then back to me. He grinned and turned back around.

He was enjoying this! The nerve!

"I was scared for you, Sodapop. I didn't want you to get hurt. You and the gang are really the only friends I have here." I said, and I spotted a dark crevice in between some buildings.

I pulled him into the dark alleyway, and the socs passed us by. I held my breath until the footsteps faded.

"If I lost anyone to Rick, I would go crazy knowing it was because of me." I panted out in between breaths. He hugged me after he let the thought process through his mind.

"Thanks Jello, it's nice to know that there's someone outside the gang who cares." I laughed at the joke towards my name, and he led me out of the alleyway

"Shoot! I'm late for school!" I said as I stomped my foot. I started to walk faster but Soda grabbed my hand.

"Look, the DX is just a block over, I'll jack Steve's car and drive you if you want. It's the least I can do for you for saving my rear." He pulled me towards the DX, and I blushed. He was holding my hand still.

"Steve! I'm jacking your car for a bit!" He hollared as he walked up to the garage.

"FOR WHAT?" Steve yelled. He walked outside covered with oil stains from head to toe. His jeans were especially covered in the darkest black I've ever seen.

"Gonna give little Grape Jello here a drive to school. I had a run-in with some socs on the way here, and she bailed me out." He rubbed the back of his neck, and Steve tossed the keys at him.

"Look, I ain't too friendly with this girl, but I guess I owe her one. You tear up my seats and I'll skin ya alive, ya hear?" He said as he pointed his finger at me.

"Sure thing Steve, I'll lay out a layer of acid before I sit down." I said as I threw my hands down to my side angrily. I huffed and walked towards the car

"Oh no Jello, you ARE the acid." He said and I turned around and shot him the bird.

"Don't let him bother you none, Jello. He's not used to a middle-class girl like you." Soda said as he opened the door on the passenger side, and I slid in. He went around to the driver's side and got in, then pulled me closer to him.

"He just needs time to see that you can be just as good of a greaser than anyone else in the gang. You'll see, I bet he digs you even." He smiled widely at the thought.

We drove a few blocks and got I got out the car, finally arriving at the school despite all the setbacks of the morning. I looked back at Sodapop before getting out, and I slid back in the car and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks so much for the ride Soda, I really didn't mean to bother you..." I said as I tried pulling away, but he kept his hold on me.

"I should be thanking you. Those guys had a blade and all. If it weren't for you, I'd be lying back at that corner, dead." He said. He pulled away and planted a small kiss on my cheek.

"My way of saying thanks." He winked at me. "Be safe at school. You know where Pony and Two-bit and all are if you run into any trouble." I nodded swiftly as I got out the car.

"Bye Soda." I waved to him as he honked the horn and drove off, and I made my way to the doors of the front of the school.

I walked down the hall to my class, and I stopped to grab my Science book out of my locker. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and I froze.

"Well if it ain't the broad from this mornin'?" Came a sneering voice. Rick... I stood up straighter and turned around to face him, a scowl planted on my face.

"Why do you feel the need to pick on me? Why get revenge at all?" I yelled, and he hauled me up and slammed me into the lockers. I grunted in pain, and clawed at his hand to let me go.

"You listen here," he paused and flicked out a switchblade, and I froze once more. "You need to learn your place here. It ain't with greasers, and it ain't with socs. You aren't in this war we have goin', so stay out of it." He put the blade to my throat.

"I suspect you know what would happen if you don't?" He sneered, and I started struggling again against his grip.

"You can't tell me who I can't hang out with!" I snarled at him, and he pushed the blade harder against my throat.

"I can, and I will. Now, either I slit your throat right here, or I get my way with you." He put away the blade, not waiting for an answer. The fear enstilled in me was then replaced by anger and rage as I felt myself start to shake.

"No way in HELL would I let you touch me!" I yelled at him, and I kicked him where it counts.

He dropped to the floor and I was able to get free and run. I was in to much of a panic to remember where my class was, so I ran for the first open door I saw.

I ran in the door and slammed it closed, and the whole class looked up at me in shock.

"What's the meaning of this?" The teacher yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..." I said quietly.

"Then what on Earth are your reasons for running into my class like a wild woman and slamming my door?" She yelled at me, and I broke down crying. Two-Bit came flying to my side out of nowhere.

"Careful Teach, she's scared! Jello, what's wrong?" He said as he crouched down to my level.

"H-he had a blade, Two, and he was going to rape me..." I whispered under my breath, sobs still wracking my body.

"Say what?" He practically yelled, and I winced. "Who was it?" He said in a calmer voice.

"It was Rick." I said, and Two-Bit was upright and out of the door before you could say 'Oklahoma'. I leaped up and followed him out into the hall.

"Where are you going?" I hollered after him, and he turned around threw me his keys.

"Go get Soda and Steve. I'm gonna go get Pony and Johnny." He hollered back.

"I can't drive!" I said as I caught the keys in my hand.

"The DX is just a few block down the road, you need to get back-up!" He said as he ran off.

I stood there, silent. The whole class's eyes were on me, looking at me with such intensity that I wanted to die on the spot.

"Class, forget this little incedent, as will I." The teacher turned to me. "We saw nothing, now go help that poor moron before he gets himself killed."

I nodded hurriedly as I ran out the door. I quickly found Two-Bit's car as I ran out the front door. I ran over to it, unlocked it, and got in.

"Woah..." I marveled at the upkeep of the interior. The outside may not look like much, but the inside looked like it was owned by a millionaire.

I looked at the controls, studying them to make sure it wasn't some foreign design.

"Pretty standard..." I mumbled to myself. I put the key in the ignition and cranked up the engine and it started up like a champion.

"Ok, stay calm." I told myself as I threw it in reverse, backed out, and put it back in drive.

"Man, I got this!" I said as I punched the accelerator. I sped all the way to the station, and Steve came running outside.

"WHAT THE HELL? Where the crap is Two-Bit?" He yelled, and I quickly threw my hands up in defense.

"He sent me to get you guys! He got into a fight at school with Rick, and Rick has a switchblade on him!" He relaxed some after I said this.

"Ok, come on. I'll go get Soda and we'll get back to the school as fast as we can." He said. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along.

"Does Two-Bit have his switch on him?" He asked as we walked in.

"He should, if he really does take it everywhere." I said, and he let me go as he went to the back. I heard some hollaring, then Steve and Soda ran out. Soda grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jello, we need to give you a new name or something. Are ain't as heavy as you seem, and judging by how heavy you are, I guess you don't jiggle like jello." Soda laughed as he threw me in the back seat, and then proceeded to get in the front.

We sped all the way back to school, but when we got there, there were police cars and ambulances surrounding the school.

I leaped out the car and ran over to Ponyboy who was sitting at the edge of the sidewalk.

"What happened?" I panted out, and he looked up at me. He grabbed me and started bawling into my shirt.

"Rick knifed Two-Bit...he's at the hospital. Rick got him good in the side, and he might have hit his lung or a rib. Jello, what'll happen if he dies? He's my best friend!" He clung to me, and squeezed me tightly. I rubbed his back and whispered comforting words into his hair.

"Calm down, he's gonna be ok." I pulled away from him, and I realized something. "Where's Johnny?"

"He went with Two-Bit. He's scared to death of the police." He said as he wiped away his tears.

"It'll be ok, I promise." He looked at me with a sense of helplessness in his eyes, like he thought I wouldn't keep that promise.

Truth is, I had a plan. A plan to help Tulsa. It would help the schools, the people, everything. All I needed was for someone to help me. I don't mean just one person. No. I needed Socs and Greasers alike.

I smiled to myself as I recalled the details of my plan. I gave Ponyboy another hug before I stood up.

"Want anything to eat?" I asked. He sniffled.

"A burger or omething would be nice with a coke." He said as he wiped his nose.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit." I said, then I turned to walk over to Dingo's, which was right next to the school.

Then yet another thought struck me, and I stopped walking when it did.

What the heck happened to my toast?


	4. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: i know i haven't been updating a lot lately, and i can only guess how some of you really want to come after me with a shank (or maybe not). Im in a dilemma, and i can only turn to my readers for help: I NEED A BETA READER. **

**You see, my writing here isn't at it's full potiential, and i don't know what im doing wrong. So I would need a beta to help me. If you want to beta for me, send me a PM, it would mean a lot to me.**

**I know where I want to go with this story, but i need help to make it more discriptive and detailed, much like an actual Outsiders story. The sooner someone sees this, the sooner i get a beta, and the sooner we can move along with this.**

**Thank you so much for your time, and please, review or pm me. You can make the difference here.**

**Petunia132**


	5. Ace of Diamonds

**A/n: Ok, beta or no beta. Im gonna keep moving. Enjoy.**

**Amethyst POV**

I sat in study hall, wondering what I should be doing. Two-bit is still in the hospital, and Ponyboy was out today because he caught a heat stroke. Two-bit and I usually sat together, laughing and joking about all the socs in class with us, but today I sat alone.

I saw a girl with red hair sitting by herself also. She looked just as bored and tired as I did. I stood up and went sit next to her, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I figured you need someone to talk with. I'm Amethyst Heart. It's nice to meet you." I held up the back of my hand to her. She smiled and bumped her fist with mines.

"I'm Cherry Valance." She smiled at me. "So I hear you're the newest student here in Tulsa. What brings you here?"

"My parents wanted a change of scenery..." I said as I thought about my old town, my friends, my old house. I sat down and rested my head on my head, and sighed. I might have been getting homesick.

"I see. What was it like back in your old town?" Cherry asked. I guess she was only curious. After all, I did speak with a weird accent.

"It's not a big town, very small. It's also a close-knit community. Everybody knows who everyone is, where they live, and what they do for a living. The town even has a book of recipes. Just one huge book FULL of the best recipes from all of the people who live there." I said, as I remembered buying a copy for my Aunt Lisa, who lives in Michigan.

"What recipe did your family share?" She asked as she rested her head on her hand.

"We have the best peanut butter recipe! It was so sweet, and it flowed like caramel. I'd eat it on gram crackers, toast, strawberries, and just about anything else it went with." I took my hand and wiped my mouth in fear that I was drooling.

"Can you bring me some? Next time your parents make it, I mean." She asked as she perked up a bit.

"Sure. But that's only if Ponyboy and his brothers and friends don't take it all first." I said as I chuckled. Cherry's face instantly fell at the mention of greasers.

"Speaking of, why do you hang out with them? Your a middle class girl, you can do better." She crossed her arms and legs and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not that I can do better, they're my friends. I don't really like the whole 'social classes at war' thing. It's kind of rediculous if you ask me. Fighting because of who has money and who doesn't." I said, crossing my arms also.

"Those greasers are nothing but trouble! You shouldn't hang around them." She said, getting a little upset. At this point, I'm ready to blow.

"HEY! Do you ever think that maybe they didn't want to be lower-class? Maybe greasers hate socs because they are only jealous. Not all greasers are hoods you know! Ponyboy and Johnnycake and Sodapop and Darry... They're all good people with hearts of gold! But you wouldn't know! You wouldnt get it! All you THINK you get is that everyone with the title of a greaser is just like Dallas Winston! THAT'S a greaser! THAT'S a hood!" I stormed out of the room, leaving Cherry and everone in the fading classroom silent and speechless.

I guess something I said got to Cherry, because when the bell rang for school to let out for the day, she came running up to me. I looked at her and crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you?" I said calmly

"Look, what you said in second hour really hit home. I would have never konwn it, but I agree with you. This war we have going on, we need to stop it, but how?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"People are watching the interaction between you and I, aren't they? That's where we start, some socs and greasers start becoming friends. It might bring down socs, but it'll give greasers a boost, and we can balance out the differences." I said, dropping my arms down to my sides.

"So if you and I act like we're best friends, do you think that it'll encourage people to do the same?" She smiled.

"It's worth a try." I held out the back of my to her. She smiled and bumped her hand with mines.

"Wanna go catch a movie at the Nightly Double? Maybe tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll bring my boyfriend! You bring your guy friend too!" She said. Her friends honked the horn for her to leave.

"I'll see you guys Monday!" She called back to them, and they drove off.

"So who's your boyfriend?" I asked her. She giggled and blushed.

"You'll never guess who." She said. I got a little excited.

"You have to tell me who! Please?" I said, jumping around a little.

"Ok, ok! It's Rick Hawthorne!" I froze at the sound of his name. Rick.

"Oh no... anyone but Rick..." I said as the smile and all the color faded from my face.

"What's wrong? Did I say something out of line?" She said, getting scared.

"No. It's just that... well... When I first moved here, Rick tried to rape me. He tried killing Sodapop, put a blade to my throat AND he knifed Two-Bit, who is still recovering in the hospital! To put it simply, Rick and I are NOT on good terms." I said, crossing my arms again. At this point, Cherry and I were walking towards the DX, not really caring who saw us.

"Rick did all that? There's no way..." She bit her thumb and looked down at her feet. I decided to pull up my shirt and show her the bruise that formed when Rick first pushed me into the lockers.

"The bruise is shaped like a padlock from school. He shoved me into those lockers, hard." I said as I pulled my shirt back down. Cherry looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey now, I didn't mean for you to get all teary-eyed on me. Please don't cry Cherry.." I cooed, but the tears kept coming.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, because I had no idea what was going on.

"We've been dating for a year and a half... and he's cheated on me more than just this once..." She turned her head away from me so I couldn't see her face. For whatever reason, I got somewhat angry at her.

"Then why the hell do you keep taking him back?" I snapped. "Why do you keep forgiving him? You might think you love him and that he loves you, but if he really loved you, he would not have cheated at all! And guess what? That fact that you keep taking him back makes you look like an ass and a whore!" I yelled, but I instantly regretted it. I didn't regret telling her that Rick was a manwhore, but I kinda did regret telling her that her actions make her look like a whore. She looked at me with smoldering eyes and stopped dead in her tracks.

"So that's it huh? You think I'm a whore? A stuck-up broad?" She got in my face and I shrank away from her voice.

"I didn't say that I thought you were a whore, I said that the fact that you keep taking Rick back makes you look like one to, not only me, but a lot of other socs and greaser alike." I said firmly and stood up straighter.

"What's the difference?" She snapped, stomping her foot on the ground

"That fact that you aren't one." I repiled calmly. She breathed through her nose heavily, and tapped her foot while her arms were crossed. She did this continuously until she calmed down.

"Thank you, Amethyst...You're a really good person, you know that?" She said weakly. She dropped her arms and hung her head. Then suddenly, her hands became clenched into fists and she looked back up at me. "Well, what do I do now?"

"I know a guy named Rick who kinda deserves to be knifed right about now..." I said slowly. She chuckled and unclenched her fists.

"You know just how to make light of a shitty situation, don't you?" I smiled and she slung her arm over my shoulder.

"Let's go get some Dingo burgers. I ate a salad for lunch, and the lettuce was spoiled..." I said as we started walking again.

"You know, Amethyst, I think you can really change this town..." Cherry said as we talked about all the crazy things that happen between socs and greasers.

"I'll die trying if I have to..."


End file.
